With You
by Pink-Kitsune42
Summary: InuKag songfic. Not much talking...Just lots of actions. Oneshot. Complete. This is my first story. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and those people, but I do own my stuffed animals!  
  
"Gack-a-bak", screamed 15 year-old Kagome Higurashi. She was at the time, trying to break-in a horse at her friends ranch. The horse had nearly bucked her off and that's when the scream comes in. Of course she could break-in the horse, she was just having fun with it. She nearly fell off again, but the owners would have gotten rid of the horse so she didn't give up. (15 people had all tried to break it in and had come out with something broken!) Today Kagome was wearing a pair of old, worn Levi's and a belly/tank shirt. Whenever she could she would help out anyway she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ The real me is a southern girl with her Levi's on and an open heart. Wish I could save the world, like I was Super-Girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a typical day for her. The next day wasn't so typical. A new family moved in to the ranch next to theirs. Kagome went over to meet them. There was a mom named Htur, a father named Bob, and 2 sons. The older one was named Seshamaru (Sesshy for short) and the younger one was named Inuyasha and was her age, 15 yrs. That night she was sleeping over at her friend's house. Since the weather was so nice they were lying outside. They had just had ice cream so Kagome was having a hyper streak. She was bouncing around jabbering away at God's knows what. Eimaj tripped her so Kagome came back down to earth. Eimaj asked about the new family so Kagome told her about them. When she got to Inuyasha she probably would have gone on for hours if Eimaj hadn't blurted out she thought she loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The real me used to laugh all night lyin' in the grass just talkin' 'bout love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then..."TIME TO GET UP! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Yep, it had all been a dream, well sorta. All of that had really happened but she was just remembering it in a dream. Those were the good times. Now her family and her lived in downtown Minneapolis. Her school was full of preps a couple punks and 2 goths and went from someone who didn't care what others thought about her to someone who was spending close to 3 hours in the bathroom doing her hair. That's what the move, and the school had done to her. She didn't have any friends and her grades were starting to slip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~But lately I've been jaded. Life's got so complicated~~~~~~~~  
  
One day after she got home from school, her mom told her put on a pair of old jeans and t-shirt, They were gonna visit the ranch next to the one that they used too own. It took them 2 hrs to get there, and when they did the 2 boys, Sesshy and Inuyasha, greeted them. Sesshy filled in the parents on what was going on and Inuyasha took Kagome to see the horses. He got a couple of horses out so they could ride them. She was scared. When she got on the horse, she wanted to get right back off. So Inuyasha got on behind her and helped her remember how to ride. She was still scared, but she didn't say anything. She felt, ... safe with him. After about 10 min he got off and got on his own horse. Kagome smacked the horse in the rump as he was getting on his horse and then suddenly they were off at a gallop laughing the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~I was thinkin' about it. I almost forgot what it was like to know when it feels right. With you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every day she'd either have her parents' drive, taxi, or take a bus out to see Inuyasha. She was beginning to forget about what others thought about her. She wasn't putting her hair up in fancy designs. She either had pigtails, ponytail, or she just left her hair down. She wasn't always getting dressed up and putting on make-up on just for school. When she was around him she could say anything. If it were a problem, he'd help her out with it. She was happy. When she was mad she would hide in her room until her parents went somewhere, then she would sneak out and take a cab out to the ranch. She'd ride for a while and then Inuyasha would notice her and ask what was wrong. She would usually explode telling him what was wrong when she wouldn't even talk to her pillow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~You speak and it's like a song and just like that all my walls come down~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshy had gotten the impression that Kagome and Inuyasha liked each other, so one day when they were walking into the barn he followed them in and hid in the loft. That barn was about 75 yrs. old and hadn't been repaired in about 50 yrs. So... it collapsed in on him. After Kagome and Inuyasha found out that he was spying on them and eves-dropping they made their own secret language so no one was able to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~It's liked a private joke, just meant for us to know~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They started spending more and more time together. Kagome thought it was weird, they were always finding things they agreed on and things both of them liked. At one point and on, she had more in common with Inuyasha then with every one in her family.... put together! She was back to her normal self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~I relate to you naturally, everybody else just fades away~~~~~  
  
Her parents were seeing the improvement in school and they were happy for her. One night they were eating and like always, Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. She looked over at her sister, Rin. She was going thru the same stage Kagome had gone thru when they moved. Then she suddenly realized if it weren't for Inuyasha, she would still be like Rin, and all the other preppies at school. She started coughing and had to run into the bathroom before she through up what she was swallowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sometimes it's hard to breath, just knowing you've found me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day after school before Kagome went over to Inuyasha's house she went over to Emma's house. They embraced and caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. Kagome was jabbering away when she came to what she did after school. She was just talking away when she mentioned she was always going over to Inuyasha's house after school. "Your more deeply in love than I thought." Her words kept playing over and over in her head. She finally asked herself, "Do I love Inuyasha?" She had had about 10 boyfriends in their new school, but she couldn't do the stuff with them she did with Inuyasha. It was like she was always keeping secrets from her other boyfriends, but then Inuyasha knew everything about her. She was always trying to impress the other guys. She didn't need to try to impress Inuyasha. He liked her for who she was. Then she realized it, she was in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~I almost forgot what it was like to know when love feels right. With You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wanted to see if he really liked her for who she was. So, she went over to his house one day in a mini-skirt, and a belly/tube top. She had a bunch of make-up on and she had spent the longest time in the bathroom doing her hair then she ever had. When he answered the door and saw her his mouth slightly opened and his eyes looked as if they couldn't believe what they seeing. They went outside and Inuyasha was about to get out the horses when she told him not to bother. She wouldn't and couldn't. So, they sat down on a bench instead. After Kagome had talked for about 5 min. about herself and beauty crap Inuyasha interrupted, "Why are you wearing all this?!?" Kagome just looked at him blankly. She had planned it all out. "All this gooey gunk on your face, your hair is so...'perfect' and your clothes...they're...they're not you!!!" "Don't you like it?" "Yes but..." She gave him this puppy-dog look and he told the truth. "No Kagome, I hate it. If you don't wanna see me anymore just tell me. I'm not gonna like you if you keep acting like someone your not. I like you for who you are not for what you look like!!!!!!!" "I'll be right back." When Kagome got back she had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The make-up was still on her face and her hair was still up and crazy. Inuyasha smiled. After she caught his gaze, she walked over to the cow pond, scooped some water into her hands and splashed it onto her face. It took all the make-up off. Then she stood up. He walked over to her. "One more thing," and she pulled the design out of her hair so that it was lying on her shoulders. "Hi." "Hi." That was the last thing Kagome heard before Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I can wear my hair down, I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothin' but a t- shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful baby as I do know. Know that I'm with you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!" "Yes Motherly Dear." Mrs. Rellihcs was confused; she'd never gotten that response before. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?" "Nothin'." She lied with a dreamy look on her face. She had just gotten back from Inuyasha's house after he kissed her. "Anyway," Mrs. Rellihcs began, "your father and I need to talk to you." "OK," she sang. Mrs. Rellihcs brought Kagome up into their bedroom where her father was trying to fold a sweater. "Honey?" "Yes, oh Hi, oh yah" "Kagome," her mother piped up, "we don't want you to see Inuyasha anymore" Kagome was trying to make sense of her words. "What do you mean?" "It means you can't go see Inuyasha anymore her dad replied and hung his head. "You can't do that!" "Yes Kagome, we can." "NO YOU CAN'T" "Yes we can." Kagome realized that the yelling would just go on and on and so forth. "Fine do what you want but I'm not staying here!" Kagome ran out of the room before her parents could realize what just happened. Kagome ran away.  
She had been gone for 3 days now. All her friends were looking, family members were looking, Inuyasha and his family were looking, and the police were also looking. It was Sunday so they weren't looking for Kagome until mass got out. Inuyasha faked being sick so he didn't have to go. After they left Inuyasha went out to the barn. When he walked in some hay fell on his head but he didn't think twice about it and brushed it off. Then he heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was crying but it was being muffled. He followed the sound up to the loft. He looked around pretty quick and was about to leave when he almost tripped over something. He dug thru the hay and found Kagome crying. "Kagome!?" When Kagome looked up and saw it was Inuyasha she jumped into his arms. "My...Parents...Don't...Want...Me...To...See...You..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "Inuyasha... I love you." Inuyasha hesitated, "I love you too Kagome." They sat up there and talked for a while then they went inside the house. She took a shower while her clothes were being washed and while Inuyasha made her a bowl of Ramen. He had talked her into going home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Come and take me, love you, save me like nobody else now I can be myself. With You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome returned home that day. Her friends and family were all happy to see her back. She finally asked her parents why they didn't want her seeing Inuyasha anymore. They thought she was too young to have a boyfriend! She laughed. When she told Inuyasha about what her parents said. He looked at them differently and oddly if I might add from that point on.  
  
2 yrs. later Kagome and Inuyasha were at their graduation party when Inuyasha purposed. "Yes" They got married within the next 11 months. They both went to college. In Kagome's 2nd yr. of college she became pregnant. Before her 3 yr half way point Inuyasha was a father and Kagome was a mother to a cute, little girl, Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~I can wear my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothin' but a t-shirt on I've never felt so beautiful baby as I do know. Know that I'm with you~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if you didn't. This is my first story so please be nice. I put a lot of thought into this so please review. And don't tell me what I should have done!  
  
Pink-Kitsune42 


End file.
